in another time
by the general girl
Summary: For 30kisses, kataang. To the rest of the world he is the Avatar; with her, he is just Aang.
1. In Private They

Title: In Private They...  
>AuthorArtist: the general girl  
>Pairing: AangKatara  
>Fandom: Avatar: The Last Airbender, maybe ten years post-finale.<br>Theme: #27, overflow  
>Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon.<p>

* * *

><p>She rarely kisses him in public.<p>

When she does, they are quick, fleeting but affectionate brushes of lips against cheek, her hand curling around his, now much larger, in a soft squeeze before she turns her attention back to whomever she's speaking to or whatever she was doing before.

He doesn't mind, and even though they always stand close together, even though his hands will always find an excuse to linger protectively on the small of her back, over the curve of a hip, he restrains himself.

To the rest of the world their relationship is easy and affectionate, comfortable like a well worn blanket. Someone always makes a half joking remark about the placidity of their reaction to each other, and Sokka was always making cracks about how he didn't have to worry about his sister being with the Avatar because there was _no way anything could be happening_.

But oh oh _oh_, they don't _know_.

They don't know that in the privacy of their own bedroom, conveniently placed linen closets or even that dark alley behind Iroh's teashop, Katara would grab him by the neck and slam her mouth against his in a searing kiss or that he would tear his lips away only to attack her throat with lips and teeth and tongue before nipping his way back up her jaw line to reclaim her mouth. They don't know that if caught the Avatar and his young bride would most definitely be jailed or at least fined for public indecency. They don't know that Katara holds him with the same desperate strength that Aang uses to clutch her to his body or the way she pushes up and into him, wanting to be closer closer closer like she wants to crawl inside his skin his heart his soul and _live there_.

In private, they overflow.

* * *

><p>For the livejournal community 30kisses, under the username mylasia.<p> 


	2. Happy Endings and Things

Title: Happy Endings and Things  
>AuthorArtist: the general girl  
>Pairing: AangKatara  
>Fandom: Avatar: The Last Airbender, set 10 or plus years post finale.<br>Theme: #25, fence  
>Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon.<p>

* * *

><p>Aang, the Great Avatar, the Savior of the World, the Wise One, the One Who Kicked Ozai's Ass (the last courtesy of Toph, OWKOA for short), was currently standing in front of a half painted fence in only a pair of shorts, white splattered in thin streaks and wild blotches across the skin of his chest and arms.<p>

"What are you doing?"

At the sound of Katara's voice, Aang shifted into a slightly more dignified pose before turning around to greet his newly pregnant wife, bare toes peeking out from a long, light nightgown in the front door of their house in Ba Sing Se, one hand resting lightly on top of her still flat stomach and another rubbing sleepily across her eyes. Her hair was sleep tousled and a light sheen of sweat covered her skin from the summer heat.

Aang thought she looked beautiful.

"Aang?" She prompted again.

He grinned sheepishly and shrugged, paint-dipped brush still in one hand. The flicking motion splattered another few drops of paint over his arm.

"Your book..."

"My book?" Katara arched an eyebrow, skepticism coloring her voice, "Which one?"

Aang's spare hand was rubbing the back of his head now, "The pink one that you're always carrying around. I checked it out the other day and the ending said something about every girl's dream being about white picket fences and a dog..."

Katara's eyebrows now both shot up to her hairline, but before she could say anything Aang was speaking again, "Uh, we already have Appa so I didn't think you'd want a dog and we didn't have a fence so I thought I'd build you one...?"

His wife's face immediately softened. Heedless of her bare feet, Katara stepped from the cool shade of the house and stopped in front of the fidgeting man (man now, yes, the lean muscles of his back flexing under smooth, sweat slicked skin and his corded arms, the broad shoulders, more than enough evidence of that). He immediately protested, bouncing up with a light push of air, paint brush forgotten on the dusty floor as strong arms circled her waist in case she stumbled. Katara smiled , lowering her head until it rested in the crook of his neck.

It was warm and sweaty but he still managed to smell like clean mountain wind and she felt safe, was _so_safe. And even though he couldn't see her face, he could feel her lips curve as she pressed them in a kiss against the damp skin of his neck, her voice vibrating against his throat in a soft hum as she said, "I don't like white and I'm allergic to dogs."

That was all he heard before Katara's head shot up and she covered his mouth in a different, altogether more urgent, type of kiss, arms tugging insistently at his to follow her into the house and participate in something much more productive and rewarding than _painting_.

Aang had no problem with that.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** Because Aang's adorably clueless and sweet like that (And he's about to get his own happy ending, nudge nudge wink wink).


End file.
